


Something the New Girl Said

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, M/M, S8E1, extra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: There was more to Danny’s conversation with Tani than he let on to Steve. For a very good reason.





	Something the New Girl Said

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of silly fluff I had to write. 
> 
> I’ve been madly working on a big story for my other fandom (so sorry!), but soon I’ll be back to writing more of the boys! Promise! :-)

Danny’d got himself a little bit lost with his description of Steve, in his attempt to convince Tani to join Five-0. He might have developed a tendency to do that lately, he wasn’t really sure. But he had this vague sense that he’d been spending an unreasonable amount of time recently trying to convince people of Steve’s better qualities. Something about that made him feel slightly uncomfortable, as though it was maybe himself he was trying to convince, but that didn’t really make sense. Every time he tried to think too hard about it, he started feeling oddly lightheaded.

Tani was looking at him with an expression that was so close to one of Steve’s smirks it made him feel old. He remembered when Steve had looked that young.... He looked away, tried to gather himself, but when he looked back, her expression, if anything, had intensified.

“What’s that look supposed to mean?” He gave in. She was going to drive him just as crazy as Steve did. But the thing that he was admittedly enjoying was that he already felt comfortable with her because of it. There was something soothing about that, something that might have had a little bit to do with the very Kono-shaped hole in his heart.

“So, how long have you guys been together?” Her voice startled him out of his thoughts, but her words didn’t make sense. He’d just finished explaining all of that, he thought.

“Uh, didn’t I say?” He must have made a strange face, because she laughed.

“No, I mean, how long have you guys been a thing?”

He sputtered. He took back what he’d said about her reminding him of Kono. Kono knew how to be subtle. Maybe it was sarcastically subtle, but at least it wasn’t flat out. “We’re... we’re not.” It sounded completely lame to his own ears. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“It’s okay, it’s cool, I won’t let on if people aren’t supposed to know or something.”

“No, that’s not—” He couldn’t seem to finish a sentence.

She squinted at him, then her mouth dropped open. “You’re serious? You actually aren’t a couple?”

Why did she have to sound angry about it? “Uh, no.”

“Okay, no offense or anything, but why the hell not?”

“Ummm?” The fact that he didn’t have an answer for that might have short-circuited something in his brain somewhere.

“God, why are men always so completely obtuse?” Her ability to roll her eyes exceeded his daughter’s. Which was seriously impressive.

“Hey, that’s not nice.” He was feeling very small and very pathetic. And very, very strange.

“No, but it’s true! He is so obviously completely head over heels for you, you can’t tell me you don’t know that.”

Danny’s heart had stopped beating. That couldn’t be good. “ _Umm_.”

“And don’t even pretend that you’re not in love with him. I’m not an idiot.” She seemed increasingly mad that he wasn’t admitting it. That didn’t even make sense. She barely knew them. What was going on? Danny hadn’t felt this confused since.... He wasn’t sure, but it probably had to do with Steve or something. Which was just a coincidence. It didn’t mean anything.

“I’m not, I mean, he’s not, I mean, we’re not....” He needed to shut the fuck up before he made a complete mess of this. “We’re just partners.”

“Uh-huh, okay, whatever you say....” Her attitude could use some dialing back, Danny thought. But somehow that thought made him uncomfortable.

He sighed dramatically. Kinda like he did with Steve. “So, are you coming in tomorrow or not?”

“Yeah, alright, I’ll be there.” She got up to go inside and he was pretty sure she muttered something under her breath about being fucking oblivious.

He sat in the car for like ten minutes before he could see straight to drive. Once he did get going, he had to drive around the block six extra times before he could bring himself to park and go in.

When Danny finally walked into the restaurant and saw Steve there, his heart did something funny—which, Danny’s heart often did funny things around Steve, but this was kinda different somehow. Then Steve pulled out that contract, and he’d somehow come over to Danny’s side on this, and he was so confused, it was like there were butterflies in his head or something.

He blamed Tani’s comments. They were making him loopy.

“Hang on, Steve, so... you’re serious, right? You’re not just doing this....”

Was it him, or was Steve looking at him just slightly differently? Everything was looking at him slightly differently.

Or maybe it was him that was looking at Steve slightly differently.

Well, fuck.

“... I believe in you, I believe in us, that’s all that matters.”

Yeah, that didn’t do weird things to Danny’s stomach or anything.

“Come on, buddy, let’s go get some beers and a pizza.”

“Yeah, okay....”

It didn’t help that Danny’d started referring to the restaurant as “Steve’s” in his head.

He really hoped Tani didn’t bring up the thing about them being together in front of Steve. Because he wasn’t at all sure what might happen if she did.

 

The next morning, Tani was in early, before anyone else, but Steve was there. She walked into his office and perched on the corner of his desk.

“So, what’s up with Danny totally denying you guys are a couple?”

Steve grinned. “Oh, that’s just Danny being Danny.”

“But...” she looked at Steve, like she expected more from him. “ _You_ know it, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s something at least.”

Steve shrugged lightly. “He’ll come around.”

“He’d better, because I don’t think I can take it if he doesn’t.”

Steve laughed. “Don’t worry. It won’t be much longer now.”

“Alright, boss, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, my post-episode 9 story [“Your Move”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13332168) can be read as a follow up to this.....


End file.
